Harmonia's Cabin
Harmonia's Cabin Description Harmonia's cabin is a cabin of serenity. The outside resembles a brand new marble temple surrounded by a well maintained flower garden. Inside the cabin is a simple room with a table and chairs in the center. A small statue of Harmonia rests on the table. The sounds of calming music are always playing in the room. Message From Counsellor and Lt Residents Head Counselor #Lindsey Rose Lieutenant #Serafina de Klein Members #Olivia McCellen #Walter Miner #Cora Laine #Dakota Reed #Selenia Winter #Serene Montgomery Campers who are not year round #Adriana X. Philips #Eleanor Wilkinson #Sammy Vega #Karen Marcee Inactive # Adoption # Former Members #Moonlight Darque Cordova (Hunter) #Rhiannon Brooks (Dead) #Serenity Bloum (Peace Nymph) #Rumour Kane (Ghost) #Ally Pearce #Stephany Rendered #Andrea Murray #Kira Yamato #Arion Nicks Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Harmonia have the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. #Children of Harmonia have the ability to amplify their physical strength for a short time; however, they suffer from a sort of withdrawal once the effects have subsided. Defensive #Children of Harmonia have the ability to charm a single weapon into being unable to be used for any sort of offense for a short time. #Children of Harmonia can make a pact with a single person at a time, making it so that each of them receives a lesser effect from every wound; however, any wound that one of them receives, the other receives as well, to the same lesser degree. Passive #Children of Harmonia have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #In their presence, people form friendships more easily, or reach agreements more easily. Supplementary #Children of Harmonia have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Harmonia have the ability to charm a weapon so that it heals wounds, rather than causing them; this drains the child of Harmonia and the user of the weapon extremely. 3 Month After Character is Made #Children of Harmonia have the ability to greatly amplify the abilities and powers of a group of people near them; the user, however, is extremely drained from this action. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Harmonia are able to charm all the weapons in the immediate area around them to not attack for a short time, but that includes their own 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Harmonia are able to everyone in their immediate vacinity to become so harmonious they lose their will to fight, but that includes themselves Traits #Children of Harmonia tend to have well balanced and harmonious personalities. #Children of Harmonia are good at overseeing treaties between people Treaties with other cabins ''Hypnos' Cabin'' *Mutual defense pact *Help in quests ''Iris' Cabin'' *Mutual defense pact *Help in fights ''Zeus' Cabin'' *Mutual defense pact *Help in any fights *In case something goes wrong at camp we are allies *Covers everything else Category:Cabins Category:Children of Harmonia